


Just for John

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for John

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "touch" challenge at McSheplets

Rodney savors the body beneath him in that slow, deliberate way of his – opposite the manic, frenetic manner in which he does everything else. This touch is just for John. Touch that both empties and fills him. Touch that dissolves worry, tension and dread. Touch that burns him with tenderness, longing and affection. Touch that always leaves a little bit of Rodney behind – to bleed into John's pores, to soak through to his very fiber. When Rodney touches John, he touches with everything – fingertips that stroke, lips that excite, eyelashes that tease, breath that warms and a heart that loves.


End file.
